


Flaming Sign: Maybe (Pilot)

by Booze_Hound



Series: Flaming Sign:Maybe [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: "Pilot Episode", Comedy, Gen, Head canons and Fanon, Troubadour!Corrin, Unless it's shit, Unless people like it, Will be a one shot, maybe? - Freeform, oh my!, then don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booze_Hound/pseuds/Booze_Hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Alt Title: FE:Fates +!)</p>
<p>What If Corrin's curse was an actual problem that had every right to be locked up?</p>
<p>(Pilot) Prologue: A morning in the northern fortress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Sign: Maybe (Pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I'm Booze, an alcoho-I mean, uh the writer of this fic!  
> If you like it, be sure to comment, drop a few kudos, and tell your friends, because this story is a work in progress! If you don't, Comment anyway! I need the fire to improve my writing!
> 
> If people like it, I'll expand this to cover one route at a time!

 

Flora marched through empty halls, hoping to the dusk dragon that the insufferable (and handsome) prick of a butler Jakob was anywhere BUT near Corrin. Rubbing her temples, she decided then and there, that she would stop pining for the snow-haired servant; with every morning, she was reminded of his...unhealthy fixation on their master, in how his eyes followed their master wherever they saw them; how he'd practically throw himself at their feet.

How she'd see him at night, oogling the sleeping master while breathing heavily. How he'd sneak off while the master bathed, only to return with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his   
Stupid.  
Ignorant.  
Handsome.  
Perfec-

Flora slapped her cheeks to relieve the burning redness that filled her face.

All in all, It was taxing, knowing that the person who set her heart aflame had an unhealthy (possibly romantic) fixation on their master; after all, what was she in comparison to Corrin? Corrin was Nohrian royalty. She was of the lowly Ice Tribe. Corrin was kind, thoughtful, and caring.

Corrin, Corrin, Corrin.

She stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

Get a grip, she told herself. No good would come of being jealous of your master. Besides! There WAS the curse to consider.

Straightening her posture, she plastered a false smile over her inner turmoil and made her way to Corrin's room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Flora angsted over her non-existent love life, Corrin woke up from a strange dream.

It stated with him on an empty plain surrounded by darkness; as he stood, he felt himself grow, shrink, and at one point grew breasts. After he returned to normal, he was asked to fill up a form. Afterwards, the plain transformed to the site of a battle, where a man in a lobster suit, a pineapple, a cosplayer, and a red headed boy shouted things that Corrin already felt he knew. After he killed a man and before he could think about what the fuck was going on, he woke up with a start.

And promptly fell out of bed.

"Jakob?!?" He stuttered. "Yes, my Liege?" Replied the white-haired butler, offering a hand to his not-so-secret man-crush. "N-nothing." Corrin took the hand offered to him. "I will never get used to you standing over my bed when I sleep" now standing, Corrin dusted the sleep from his eyes, and (to the accidental tilliation of Jakob) stretched languidly, allowing the soft rays of morning to grace his soft features. Licking his lips, Jakob muttered a quick "breakfast will be ready soon" before slipping out the door...

Into the knowing glare of Flora.

"Jakob," she began. "Do you recall Gunther's warning?". With a dismissive snort, Jakob replied "Yes, yes. 'don't creep on my charge' Would it kill you to get off my back, maid?"   
"Jakob, I'm doing this because I don't want him to shove a lance up your ass, or worse let Princess Camilla hear about it!"  
"And you don't understand why I need to spend time with my husbando!"  
"Husbando? What are we, hoshidan?"  
"You know what? I don't have to-wait a second. If you're here, then who's making breakfast?"  
"My sis- oh gods, what have I done!?"  
"Quickly, to the kitchens!"  
Flora and Jakob dashed off, leaving an incredulous Corrin standing in his doorway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Felicia, unfortunately, did not understand the meaning of 'giving up'. No matter how many times she failed, no matter how many times she was asked to give up, she persevered. Even if she constantly failed to do anything maidly for Corrin, she believed that she could gather a piece of bread, some jam, some water and be off on her merry way before some accident claimed her poor loaf and shattered her fledgling self esteem.

Naturally, the girl immediately tripped, dropping her entire tray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Flora and Jakob arrived (Lilith was there too, if only to see what they were in a hurry over.), they found Felicia trying to pick up the remains of her master's breakfast, dejectedly sweeping broken china into a dustpan.

Flora rushed over to her sister's side and checked if she was okay; Jakob, on the other hand, in his everlasting kindness, began to scold the poor maid for her mistake. This led to Felicia crying while Flora and Jakob had a shouting match over weather it was his or her fault that master Corrin's breakfast was ruined, while Lilith fished the bread out of the trash and snuck off to enjoy her prize.

With emotions running so high, a lone voice cut through the chaos:

*Ahem* "What is up, my home-ies?"

At once, everyone stopped what they were doing; Jakob and Flora both froze, their eyes wide as saucers. Felicia glanced towards the door, every ounce of her existence producing enough Moe to kill anyone foolish enough to look at her. Lilith's eyes widened as the loaf that once occupied her hands punctuated the silence with a thunk. Corrin felt a chill and collapsed back into his bed; breakfast could wait, he thought.

The four who stood in the kitchen stared at their father-figure in stunned silence as Gunther began to speak once more.

"Flo-dawg, Please explain what happened before I bust a cap in all of your collective asses."

Flora's mouth opened and closed, refusing to create words.

"What're you waiting for? Did the white haired scrub cut your tounge-yo?"

"Sir Gunther?"

"Yes, Flo-Dawg?"

"Why do you speak in such a strange manner?"

"Well, do you remember how sad Master Corrin was when we drove off that red-headed merchant who tried to speak with him the other day? I felt that the best way to cheer him up would be to replicate her mannerisms and speech patterns and act as a peer of similar age."

"Sir Gunther, what about us? Are we not of Corrin's age group?"

"I'm sure you and Feli-homie remember the terms of your contract, and I don't want that white haired prick anywhere near my charge."

"I'm standing right here, Gunther."

"And I do not care, Jakob."

"Sir Gunther, surely we can talk to master Corrin as you do? I'm sure that if we keep it short, we won't end up as obsessed as Jakob."

"Flora, I'm standing right here!"

"Out of the question, young lady. Master Corrin's curse has almost immediate effects. If you were to speak to him outside of professional conversation, your mind would be re-shaped to love him: take Jakob, for example. Do you understand?"

"Of course, sir."

"Then Felicia, I want you to sweep up the rest of this mess. Flora, you will handle Master Corrin's breakfast, while Jakob prepares the guest rooms for the arrival of Corrin's siblings. Am I clear?"

The trio gave a resounding "YES SIR!" and hurried off to do their tasks.

"Lilith."

The blue-haired stable girl froze in her attempt to bite down on the floor-loaf.

"Don't eat that. We wouldn't want you to have a chunk of porcelain wedged into your mouth, would we?"

Lilith audibly gulped, and put her bread down.

"Attagirl. Now, go help Felicia clean up; we have royals visiting today!"

And with that, their morning continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Flora's emotions cause ice.  
> Jakob's just used to it.
> 
> Oh yeah, I'll be posting Omake here, maybe.
> 
> Yadda yadda yadda, see the above.


End file.
